futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Shizuoka (Seyana)
and without Niigata Prefecture |image_flag = Flag of Shizuoka Prefecture.svg |motto = |image_map= |anthem = |official_languages = Japanese, Korean, Mandarin, Portuguese |languages_type = |languages= |capital = |city_other= |demonym = Shizuokan |government_type = Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = |legislature = National Diet }} The Shizuoka Federation is a nation in East Asia. Once the State of Japan, it was a key ally of the United States in the 21st and 22nd centuries. Japan also went on to intervene in the Second Russian Civil War, and annexed the Southern Kurils while also aiding in the Far Eastern Republic to cede from Russia. When the United States collapsed in the mid 22nd century due to the supervolcanic eruption, Japan was left to their own accord. However relative isolation from the rest of Asia due to the continued rule of the Liberal Democratic Party, increasingly nationalist ambitions, and rising tensions and conflicts eventually led to the East Asian War in the 2300s. During the course of the war, Japan and its ally the Far Eastern Republic had managed to occupy Korea and portions of Manchuria, as well as Taiwan. However the Chinese Federal Armed Forces, especially the Chinese Federal Navy, had managed to crush any further Japanese invasions into China, as well as any attempted landings in other parts of China. China, the Philippines, and Indonesia aided in the liberation of both Taiwan and Korea, and in 2304, the Allies made landfall in Japan. By 2308, Japan surrendered after the loss of both Tokyo and Yokohama by kinetic bombardment. In the post war, Japan, which was in complete ruins, was limited to Kantō and Chūbu regions with Niigata Prefecture. All lands north of Kantō were annexed by China, and all lands south of Chūbu were annexed by Korea save for the Ryukyu islands which was annexed by Taiwan. Japan was also dissolved and replaced by the Shizuoka Federation, which remains a joint Chinese-Korean satellite state. Government & Politics During the time of Japan, the Liberal Democratic Party had asserted dominance with the opposition never coming close to winning since 2009, with voter turnout reaching its lowest point in 2053 reaching with a 5% overall turnout. From 2053 until the end of the East Asian War, voter turnout never reached higher than 10%. Since the establishment of the Shizuoka Federation, the main parties that dominate include the Communist Party (which remains the only Japanese political party to survive post-war), the Social Democratic Party, Reformed Komeito, and the People's Party (centre to centre-right). Shizuoka's legislative body is the National Diet, seated in Suzaka. The Diet is a bicameral body, comprising the lower House of Representatives with 91 seats, elected by popular vote every four years or when dissolved; and the upper House of Councillors with 46 seats, whose popularly elected members serve six-year terms. Military The Self-Defence Forces, later renamed to the Japan Armed Forces, had one of the largest military budgets of any country in the world, and had increased following the repealing of Article 9. The military participated, alongside the United States, in several wars and conflicts such as the Second Russian Civil War. After the volcanic eruption in North America and prior to the East Asian War, Japan was in the top three largest standing armed forces in the world with a reported personnel strength of 8,735,630 (with over four million active). Following the East Asian War, the newly established nation of Shizuoka was forbidden to have a military of any kind. Shizuoka maintains a police force with a police tactical unit, equipped with small arms to carry out internal security duties. Crime Crime is high in Shizuoka, with the nation possessing high rates of violent crimes, such as murders and robberies. Shizuoka also ranks in the top 20 countries by intentional homicide rate. Yakuza groups have also played a large part in post-war Shizuoka, and several areas in major cities are completely ran by the Yakuza. The national and local police had faced several issues and were underfunded throughout the 24th and most of the 25th century. Economy Once among the top five economies in the world, Japan went through several economic crisis such as the , Demographic Crisis of the 2030s-2050s, and the 2150s crisis. Japan 's economy by 2100 fell to fourth place overall and saw Korea overtaking as the major economic power in Asia, ranking in second in the world. Before the fall of the People's Republic of China in 2067, the United States became Japan's primary importer of goods in the 2050s following China's stagnation and decline. The 2150s crisis also hit Japan hard, as the United States was a major trade partner, and along with other issues, led to further decline in the Japanese economy and the collapse of several Japanese companies. Despite initiatives, Japan never fully recovered from this crisis, and fell towards 36th place economically by GDP; and later suffered another decline in the 2290s. Since the establishment of the Shizuoka Federation, the black market emerged as a major part of the Shizuokan economy as many gangs and Yazuka groups emerged taking control of many areas post war, especially in Tokyo, which saw conflicts and gang wars taking place. The few companies that resided in Shizuoka relocated elsewhere in light of the increased crime rate. The Shizuokan economy ranked below the top 100 for over half a millennium since the war. Category:Scenario: Seyana Category:Japan